Lágrimas de un fantasma
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Conan asiste a un inquietante funeral.. ¿por qué Ran esta llorando?.. ¿quién ha muerto?.. ¿es posible escapar de una pesadilla?.. ¿es posible aferrarse a un rayo de luz en la oscuridad? tal vez... si el amor traspasara incluso las máscaras... ¿o no?


_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Aoyama Gosho, yo soy sólo una simple fan de su maravillosa obra, que no puede evitar imaginar situaciones entre sus personajes y plasmarlas en palabras escritas._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Lágrimas de un fantasma**_

Lo primero que llamó su atención en aquella sombría mañana fueron las campanadas de una iglesia, al observar hacia donde había oído ese sonido, le pareció estar presenciando un funeral estilo occidental, algo raro de ver.

Desde su perspectiva, la molesta perspectiva de un niño de seis años, alcanzó a vislumbrar personas vestidas de negro que, en una especie de procesión, abandonaban una iglesia que se elevaba hacia el cielo entre enmarañados e intrincados diseños de flores y ángeles hasta llegar a la cruz de su cima, y hermosos vitrales que de seguro hacían un bello y sobrecogedor juego de luces al interior del lugar, tan propios de la religión católica.

La procesión seguía devotamente un ataúd cerrado, mientras era leído el réquiem… y el llanto de los seres queridos del difunto quebraba las fúnebres notas tocadas por la campana de la iglesia… un panorama que resultaba ciertamente inquietante.

Como detective que era, estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de la muerte. Los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos de un difunto, la sangre manando de sus cuerpos, a veces reciente y cálida y otras fría y seca, el gesto de horror de sus caras y a veces el descuartizamiento de sus cuerpos. Realidades vistas desde tan pequeño que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas macabras escenas y por lo tanto, inmune a la sensibilidad que provoca en los sentidos de personas menos acostumbradas, la presencia de un cadáver.

Se quitó las gafas, algo empañadas por la bruma de la mañana, y las limpió con un pañuelo, entretanto la procesión de personas vestidas de negro que salía de la iglesia pasaba junto a él. Mientras estaba atareado en la limpieza de sus gafas, alguien chocó contra él lo que provocó que se tambaleara y que en el intento de no perder el equilibrio y caer, las gafas se deslizaran de entre sus dedos y cayeran en el piso. Aquella persona dejó de andar y cogió las gafas para luego dárselas.

Los ojos del, en apariencia niño, se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, cuando una joven de delicado y hermoso cuerpo que en esos momentos cubría con un vestido negro, se inclinó ante él para colocarle las gafas. Su cabello largo y castaño oscuro caía lacio sobre sus hombros apenas mecido por la brisa matutina y sus ojos violáceos eran dos inexpresivas orbes anegadas en lágrimas.

- He… Hermanita Ran… - murmuró con voz temblorosa. La joven no contestó, y es que ni siquiera parecía verlo realmente, se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió caminando.

Él la siguió, aferrándose al vestido de ella con su pequeña mano y tirando de él, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede hermanita Ran… quién ha muerto?… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué lloras?

Ninguna de sus preguntas tuvo respuesta, ella no parecía oírlo… No entendía cómo si hace un momentote le colocó las gafas, ahora no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Miró alrededor en un desesperado intento por comprender la situación. Con sorpresa alcanzó a ver a sus padres, también vestidos de negro, al profesor Agasa, Sonoko y otros compañeros de la preparatoria, el inspector Megure y el tío Kogoro y así, más personas que le resultaban familiares…

El confuso murmullo de la multitud se extendió a su alrededor como si le hubieran puesto play a una radio en pausa, e incapaz de oír una frase completa, sólo alcanzó a distinguir palabras como 'lamentable', 'tan joven', 'que desgracia'… Una especie de terror lo invadió entonces, sin comprender exactamente el porqué. Tiró con fuerza del vestido de Ran, cada vez más impaciente.

- ¡Ran! ¿Me oyes? ¡Contéstame Ran!

Su mano entonces soltó el vestido y llevó ambas manos a su garganta mientras un gesto de pánico se dibujaba en su rostro… Se suponía que había gritado las últimas palabras, sintió incluso como salían de su boca, pero ningún ruido perturbó el llanto o el murmullo de los presentes. La procesión seguía su curso como si nada y aún se sentía el tañer de la campana, cada vez más lúgubre, cada vez más irritante.

El cielo se oscurecía, pues nubes negras cubrían cada vez más los débiles rayos del sol.

Primero una gota, luego otra y otra, cuales lágrimas desde el oscuro cielo, caía la lluvia sin que ninguno de los presentes pareciera notarla.

Ran aceleró el paso un poco más hasta situarse junto al ataúd, acariciando la madera con el gesto apasionado de una amante destrozada.

Nuevamente intentó gritar, y nuevamente el grito no salió de su garganta ¿quién estaba en ese ataúd?... ¿por qué Ran lloraba? Llevado por una repentina y descontrolada rabia, una impotencia como fuego dentro de su diminuto cuerpo, aceleró también el paso hasta alcanzar a Ran, para luego adelantarse y una vez frente a quienes llevaban el ataúd y de cara a ellos, no se movió, con la firme intención de que se detuvieran. Necesitaba que escucharan sus preguntas, incluso aunque su voz le traicionara y no pudiera pronunciarlas en voz alta.

Pero nadie se detuvo, era como si no le vieran, por lo que chocaron contra él. Nuevamente se tambaleó, esta vez cayendo al suelo, pero no sólo él se cayó pues también perdieron el equilibrio aquellas personas, provocando que el ataúd cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

La tapa se abrió de golpe y el cadáver cayó, como en cámara lenta, rodando en el asfalto hasta quedar de espaldas con su cabeza de medio lado, su fría mejilla contra el frío piso las gotas de lluvia mojando su cabello, su piel, sus ropas… Sus ojos abiertos, inquietantes y vacíos, fijos en la nada, apuntaban directamente al niño…

Conan había caído a poca distancia del sitio donde también cayó el cadáver, sus manos habían alcanzado a frenar la caída justo a tiempo para evitar que su cara impactara contra el suelo. De rodillas y con las manos aún apoyadas en el piso, sus ojos se fijaron en los del cadáver quien fijaba en él su vista sin verlo realmente.

El rostro pálido, cuyas facciones reflejaban una dolorosa agonía y esos ojos, esos ojos tan inquietantes… ese rostro que tantas veces vio cada vez que… miraba en un espejo…

Estaba contemplando el cadáver de Kudo Shinichi… estaba contemplando su propio cuerpo muerto, con la misma ropa que había usado aquella vez que fue junto a Ran a Tropical Land.

El sonido de la lluvia, los murmullos que escuchara hacía tan sólo unos momentos… todo ruido enmudeció de pronto, habían oprimido el botón de stop a la radio o sus oídos estaban ahora sordos… o tal vez se había detenido el tiempo.

- Esto es un error… esto no es real ¡yo estoy vivo!... ¡Yo todavía estoy vivo!

Nunca supo si sus gritos habían sido escuchados o no, no supo si los sonidos que sus propias cuerdas vocales deberían haber emitido habían salido de entre sus labios.

- Shinichi esta muerto, murió en Tropical Land… No han podido determinar la causa de muerte, pero sufrió mucho dolor antes de morir… Tantos asesinatos que logró aclarar y él murió entre las sombras…

Esa era la voz de Ran.

- No… es un error – repitió – Estoy aquí, yo soy Shinichi, y todavía estoy vivo.

- Conan… - nuevamente la voz de Ran, que sonaba extraña, como de una radio mal sintonizada.

- Conan no existe, mi nombre es Shinichi…. Cerró los ojos un momento y al volver a abrirlos intentó buscar a la chica con la mirada, pero no podía moverse, y lo único que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver era la imagen de un niño asustado bajo la lluvia que lo miraba fijamente, inmóvil y con los ojos tan vacíos como los de un muerto.

Claro, porque él era Shinichi, él era el cadáver…

Todo estaba tan oscuro, no veía a nadie más que al niño, no veía nada más que al niño, ni el cielo, ni la iglesia, sólo una oscuridad profunda.

Y luego, borrosa, como si una señal de televisión no lograra ser totalmente captada por la antena, la imagen de Ran, justo detrás del niño, abrazándolo.

- Ran estoy aquí…

Volvía a ver la imagen del cadáver de si mismo, desde los ojos de un niño. Sintió los brazos de Ran rodeando su cuerpecito, tenía frío, mucho frío, no alcanzaba a sentir la calidez de la muchacha por mucho que ella lo estrechara tan cariñosamente.

- Ran ¿me oyes Ran? Yo estoy ahí, yo soy Shinichi – pero otra vez aquellas palabras no fueron sonidos audibles, sólo atinó a apuntar con la mano hacia el cadáver de Shinichi… cuyo cuerpo de pronto se veía extrañamente traslucido… si, traslucido, como si estuviera desapareciendo.

- Conan…

- Yo estoy ahí… ahí… Ran, créeme por favor, esto es una mentira, una pesadilla…

- Conan…

- ¿Estoy desapareciendo?

Una vez más veía a Ran abrazando a un niño, a ese niño de gafas al que también ha visto reflejado en un espejo, porque ese niño también era él ¿no?… y ahora lo veía desde los ojos de un cadáver, desde unos ojos que iban desapareciendo.

Quiso moverse… no lo consiguió…

"¿Voy a desaparecer?" pensó angustiado "Ran ¿voy a desaparecer?"

- Conan.

" Como si jamás hubiera existido…"

- ¡Conan!

Estaba oscuro, sentía la textura de un futón en su espalda, las mantas estaban corridas, el rostro de Ran justo sobre el suyo estaba turbado por la preocupación, visible a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, quiso hablar, pero las palabras no atinaban a salir de su boca, se limitó a sentarse, rodeándose a si mismo con los brazos en un vago intento por calmarse.

Era un sueño, un sueño nada más y eso estaba claro, el mundo real no tiene incoherencias tan extrañas como las de ese sueño ¿por qué resulta tan difícil mantener la cordura dentro de un sueño?... ¿por qué incluso si ya estaba despierto seguía sintiendo la misma angustia asfixiante?

Los calidos brazos de Ran lo rodearon, lo estrecharon… si, como en el sueño, pero ahora si era capaz de percibir ese calor.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla – susurraba la chica con dulzura.

- Lo se, lo se – pudo decir luego de unos segundos de silencio – se que era un sueño, pero es que era tan…

- ¿Real? – completó ella por él.

- No, no es eso… es que, por más absurdo que sea un sueño, nunca es del todo irreal ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Conan?

- Mírame – dijo, en vez de responder a la pregunta – por favor…

Ran se separó del niño sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No recordaba haber visto una expresión tan triste, tan desolada y menos en el rostro de un niño tan pequeño, eso la asustó.

- ¿Conan?

- Yo estoy aquí, incluso aunque no puedas verme… estoy aquí… - susurro acariciando a Ran en la mejilla con dedos temblorosos

- ¿Qué no puedo verte? – se le escapó una risa nerviosa tras esa pregunta – pero si siempre te veo, no me digas te sientes ignorado Conan.

- No… no me refería eso… No importa Ra… hermanita Ran – dijo intentando dar a su voz un tono más alegre, consiguiendo un patético efecto contrario. Su rostro esbozando un intento de sonrisa, lejos de parecer alegre le daba a sus facciones el angustiado aspecto de alguien que esta a punto de llorar, incluso aunque ni un solo asomo de lágrimas se atisbara en sus ojos, lo que no pasó desapercibido a la atenta mirada de la joven.

- Te has quedado dormido con las gafas puestas, eso no esta bien, podrían quebrarse – comentó Ran y lentamente le quitó las gafas al niño que no hizo ningún gesto de querer detenerla.

Ya ni siquiera mantenía el intento de sonreír, su rostro era sencillamente triste y serio… Conan era un niño tan extraño, lucía tan maduro a veces… Porque no parecía simplemente un niño retraído, no… aunque Ran no era experta en psicología infantil después de todo y tal vez estaba pasando por alto algún detalle… Sin estar segura de que más hacer, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando vio en lo profundo de esos ojos azules.

- Te pareces tanto a Shinichi a veces, en muchos detalles, a veces casi parece que lo estoy viendo a él… pero por favor, no seas tan igual a él. Shinichi siempre sufre en silencio, no flaquea nunca, no llora nunca… Lo se, porque lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, porque siempre lo observo y a veces siento que es inalcanzable, que cuando sufre no puedo llegar a él, que no consigo consolarlo… Siempre trata de cargar con todo solo y eso no esta bien… Por favor Conan, déjame consolarte, dime qué te sucede ¿qué soñaste?

- Yo… no puedo decírtelo… Y no puedes recriminarme por eso, también tú sufres en silencio.

- Esta bien, no voy a presionarte para que me cuentes que clase de pesadilla tuviste, pero… al menos prométeme que si quieres llorar lo harás y… por favor, no te retraigas Conan, deja que yo te consuele ¿esta bien? Puede que yo sufra en silencio, pero al menos tengo la fuerza de llorar cuando lo necesito.

Y lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan amorosamente, tan intensamente… ¿era conciente del sentimiento que la embargaba a ella misma al abrazarlo?... no, no lo era, porque su razón, su lógica, eran victimas de una mentira, de un teatro, porque creía realmente en ese espectáculo de marionetas cuyos hilos Shinichi manejaba entre sombras, obligado por las circunstancias. Pero su corazón, ese corazón tan puro e inocente de la joven parecía sentir la verdad tras las mascaras, por eso incluso sin ser conciente de eso, ella no estaba abrazando a Conan…

Estaba abrazando a Shinichi…

Y él lo sintió… o tal vez simplemente quiso sentir que era así. Y la abrazó también, enterrando sus uñas en la tela del pijama que usaba la chica, el abrazo más intenso que era capaz de dar con sus brazos tan cortos.

Y finalmente las lágrimas acudieron, silenciosas, tranquilas, recorriendo lentamente sus mejillas.

No quería desaparecer, quería sentir que todavía estaba vivo, incluso aunque viviera como un fantasma, entre sombras, él quería tener esperanzas, porque no murió esa noche aunque bien ese podría haber sido el desenlace del camino que eligió cuando siguió a Vodka… No murió, y por eso no iba a rendirse hasta recuperar todo lo que había perdido… Hasta recuperarla a ella, porque no iba a ser Conan para siempre, no, él no desaparecía en la oscuridad.

- Tú si logras llegar al hermanito Shinichi… si logras consolarlo… - fue lo último que dijo antes de hundirse totalmente en los brazos de la chica.

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados, tampoco supo en que momento dejaron de fluir las lágrimas. Sólo supo que en algún momento cerró los ojos, pues se sentía muy cansado, y al abrirlos, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente el cuarto y él aún estaba entre los brazos de Ran, ella no volvió a su habitación, se quedó ahí con él, durmiendo a su lado.

La contempló largo rato, como hipnotizado por la belleza de su rostro, recorrió cada línea con la mirada, el flequillo que caía desordenado, sus parpados cerrados, su nariz, sus labios…

Acercó su rostro al de ella, cerca, muy cerca… acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla… pero mantuvo la distancia justa para no llegar a tocarla, tan sólo unos milímetros, extasiado de sentirla tan cerca, de sentir su aliento tan calido.

Aún era muy temprano, aún tenía sueño. Así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahí junto a ella… no importa lo que tuviera que pasar, lo duro que podría ser o cuanto podría llegar a sufrir, él permanecería siempre al lado de ella y no desaparecía nunca, era algo que valía la pena, porque ella era quien le daba fuerzas y esperanzas y le hacía sentir que aún seguía vivo… porque ese era el lugar donde quería estar, para siempre.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Bueno, aquí esta mi segundo fic terminado de Detective Conan, otro oneshot estilo escena suelta (y aclaro que es el segundo fic terminado, porque el verdadero segundo fic esta inconcluso entre las capetas de mi PC jejeje pero algún día lo terminaré, se que lo haré)…

En fin… otra historia Shinichi/Conan x Ran, aunque con un enfoque muy distinto al de "Tres Melodías en Violín", dándome el gusto de trabajar en una trama más oscura y triste, lo que me mantiene de algún modo, fiel a mi estilo de romántica angustia con tintes macabros.

No creo que necesite aclarar que en el titulo de este fic con "fantasma" me refiero a Shinichi, que de algún modo vive como un fantasma, como si hubiera muerto esa noche en Tropical Land ya que le conviene… interpretación personal de los sucesos de la serie. La frase que ha dicho Ran en este fic "Puede que yo sufra en silencio, pero al menos tengo la fuerza de llorar cuando lo necesito" es una frase que hace mucho he querido escribir, desde que Fye dijo en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles "Llorar cuando lo necesitas también te hace más fuerte" vamos, que hay gente que suele subestimar mucho al llanto.

Por último, comentar que en Japón los funerales estilo occidental son muy raros ya que la mayor parte de la población es budista-sintoísta y no estoy muy segura de cómo son los rituales aunque intenté investigarlo antes de escribir el fic, admito que no busqué mucho y tal vez por eso no encontré mucha información, pero lo cierto es que de todas formas quería hacer una descripción occidental y como el contexto era un sueño y además quería pintar con las palabras algo parecido a un cuadro surrealista, no me pareció tan fuera de lugar.

Espero que haya gustado esta historia

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


End file.
